


The Pretty Things You Sing

by Cartooncamillion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Booty Calls, Clubbing, Dancing, Domestic Dog Cosmo, Feelings Realization, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk is a Veterinarian, Inspired by Music, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Musician Keith (Voltron), Musicians, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singing, Singing Lance (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartooncamillion/pseuds/Cartooncamillion
Summary: He had been working as a struggling musician for close to two years now. Most of his gigs turned out to be DJ work at the local night club. He didn’t really mind the remixes and enjoyed playing with the beats, however Keith wanted to produce something original more than anything. That was definitely easier said than done considering most music companies were looking for singers, not just straight up magicians. The guy knew how to play plenty of instruments...but when it came to singing, Keith couldn’t carry a tune to save his life.





	1. A Night Off

Keith Kogane, Age 26, lived alone in a modest little apartment. Well not entirely alone, he did have his large black and grey German shepherd, Cosmo. But as far as human contact, yeah Keith did indeed live alone. He had spent most of his day shuffling through his shabby three room apartment organizing his mess as he struggled to locate what he had been searching for. 

 

In the heat of searching Keith had managed to lose himself in a small cleaning frenzy which first started with picking up loose papers scattered around the floors and counters. Then he moved onto tossing laundry into the wash. Then next came the dishes being loaded into the sink and washer, and after that he picked up the trash. The dark grey carpet was completely visible and the couch was devoid of discarded jackets. It wasn’t luxurious but it was home for him.

 

Keith still couldn’t manage to find what he was looking for. He had paced about the apartment at least seven times now as he searched several of the same places again and again. It was about to be 11am and Keith was no closer to getting the start on his day that he wanted to.

 

If he hadn’t been so intensely focused on his searching he would have been able to avoid aggressively stubbing his toe on the wall corner, “Fuck!” he screamed holding his foot and hopping around a little on his good foot as he attempted to balance. The loud yell started Cosmo from his nap and his head lifted up looking over at his master with a concerned whimper. Keith moved down to sit cross legged on the floor and examined his toe which looked to be bleeding under the nail now. Keith sighed silently cursing his clumsiness before looking up to Cosmo, “I’m alright buddy. Sorry for shouting like that.” Cosmo tilted his head and hopped up from the couch walking over to Keith. The large German Shepherd licked at Keith’s face managing a small laugh to come from the man, “My hero. Come on buddy that’s enough,” he laughed harder playfully pushing off the affectionate advances from his dog.

 

Keith managed to push himself off the floor and to his feet. He was careful not to put too much pressure on the injured toe as he limped over to the couch to sit down. Before that he was able to spot a red and yellow flash drive sitting on the couch cushion. No doubt it was most likely under his dog who had been sleeping during his entire cleaning frenzy, “Figures…” he gave Cosmo a look, “Trying to get me fired huh? If I don’t make money who’s gonna pay for your food?” Cosmo barked in retaliation, obviously not pleased with that fact. 

 

Keith grabbed the flash drive and started up his laptop. When he finished loading his home screen he opened the contents on it. A large audio software program opened up right away showing several threshold lines that were being edited. The screen went from a bright blue to an ember color as the program finished loading. The apartment was quiet but that didn’t stop Keith from putting on his noise canceling headphones. He always preferred to be completely submerged in his work. It was the best way he could really focus. Keith was often the type that prefered the quiet. It would often eliminate distractions when he was trying to work on his music. 

 

He had been working as a struggling musician for close to two years now. Most of his gigs turned out to be DJ work at the local night club. He didn’t really mind the remixes and enjoyed playing with the beats, however Keith wanted to produce something original more than anything. That was definitely easier said than done considering most music companies were looking for singers, not just straight up magicians. The guy knew how to play plenty of instruments...but when it came to singing, Keith couldn’t carry a tune to save his life.

 

It didn’t help that he didn’t bother with voice lessons as well. He just didn’t feel confident enough to improve his voice, let alone sing in front of others. Hell the thought alone made him feel queasy. Singers were often full of emotion and colorful, not shy about being vulnerable to everyone around them. That life was not for Keith. No sir. Absolutely not. So instead he prefered to stay guarded behind his work like the lonely little troll he was. He would stay focused like this for several hours before finally stopping to take a break for lunch. 

 

He didn’t care to become too distracted with basic human needs, so he never really wasted much time with picking out food or using the restroom when he needed to. When he finished it would be back to work for several more hours. In fact Keith was so distracted by his own work he didn’t even notice a guest had walked in through the door and suddenly unplugged his headphones making his unfinished work blare out into the apartment. 

 

Keith slammed his laptop shut stopping the music immediately and completely flushed from being startled so suddenly. He glared at the intrusive guest, “Can you stop doing that? One of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Keith was only answered with a smirk and eyes that were hidden behind large lenses, “I did knock. If you weren’t such a workaholic you would have heard me.” Keith rolled his eyes as Pidge made their way over to sit next to Keith on the couch. 

 

“Why are you so embarrassed about me hearing your music?” Keith plugged back in his headphones and opened up the laptop, “Because it’s not ready yet.”

 

“So?”

 

“So I don’t want you hearing something that isn’t finished.”

 

Pidge rolled their eyes, “You are way too anal about this dude.” Pidge crossed their arms and leaned back, “So you have told me before. I’m sure you didn’t barge into my apartment and scare me half to death to tell me that.” Pidge smirked not moving from the comfortable position they had settled into on the couch, “Guilty.” Keith didn’t look up from his laptop, “So what do I owe this visit from a devious gremlin?” Pidge ignored the comment playfully poking Keith in the head, “You’re taking the night off. We’re going out with Hunk tonight.” Keith brushed Pidge’s hand away, “No can do. I got a lot of work to do.” Pidge reached over and punched Keith in the shoulder. Not too hard, but those little fists still managed to nail the soft spot in his muscle, “Ow!”

 

“Keith this isn’t a request. You’re coming out with us tonight. You can come willingly or be dragged out.” Keith rubbed his shoulder giving Pidge an irritated look as they continued on, “Come on man...all you do is work now. We haven’t seen you in weeks. One night off won’t kill you.”

 

Keith smirked in response, “That you know of.” Pidge ruffled Keith’s hair, “Hey that’s why we have Hunk there to help.” Keith crossed his arms, “Hunk is not a doctor. He’s a vet.” Pidge snickered as they adjusted their glasses, “I don’t know. You are being a bitch right now. He might help more than you think.”

 

Keith pushed Pidge off the couch. There was a grunt as they collided with the floor, “Rude!” Keith only laughed and rubbed his eyes looking over to Pidge who was pouting, “Pleeeease Keith….” Keith watched for a while trying to say no, but it had been a while since he went out with his friends. Plus that puppy dog look from Pidge was not helping.

 

“Alright, alright, fine. You win. What time and where?” Pidge’s face immediately lit up in response, “For real!? Awesome! We’re gonna head out around 6. Hunk wanted to check out this cool bar downtown that’s been up for a few weeks now.” Keith glanced at the clock which read 2:00pm, that gave him enough time to wrap up the track he was working on. He nodded, “Alright sounds good. You guys want me to meet you there?” Pidge stood back up, “Nah, we’ll come by to get you. Make sure you’re ready and wear something decent tonight. Maybe shower while you’re at it. You look like a dirty hippie.”

 

“Look who’s talking.” Keith did let his facial hair go a little and his hair had grown out to the length of a mullet. He didn’t leave his apartment much except for when he needed to head to work. So when he was at home he stayed in dark grey sweats with whatever shirt he cared to throw on that day. Pidge only responded with a warning glance to which Keith held his hands up in surrender, “Fine fine. Have it your way demon.” 

 

“Good. See you in a few hours then!” Pidge waved off to Keith and scratched behind Cosmo’s ears on their way out the door. Once the door shut Keith was starting to wonder if there would be a way to get out of tonight. 

  
  
  


Keith had to force himself to save his progress and stop working at a quarter to five. Honestly he wasn’t sure if he was giving himself enough time to get ready, but he became too distracted again and lost track of the time. He stood up and marched his way to the bathroom, stripping off his lounge clothes along the way.

 

He didn’t have time to shave his face completely, but now that he was looking at it in the mirror he couldn’t help but become hyper aware of how itchy it felt. He looked at the clock, it was 5:30pm. He had enough time right? He quickly pulled out the razor and set it to a lower setting. He didn’t need to shave completely, but that didn’t stop him from trimming the facial hair he did have. 

 

Once he was a bit more cleaned up he made his way to the closet and began to look through his clothes. He didn’t have much for normal wear, just what he would usually wear for home and work. He shrugged and decided to go with a casual red v neck shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. If anything he felt comfortable enough with this combination and he knew Pidge would be less likely to give him shit for, “Not even trying,” as they would put it.

 

Keith through on his gloves and was in the middle of putting on his boots just before a knock came at his door. He walked over, running his fingers through his damp hair to help it dry, and opened the door. He was greeted by two smiling faces. Keith smiled back to them, “Hey guys.”

 

Pidge was wearing a casual formal green long sleeve with a black casual blazer and dark wash jeans. Hunk was wearing something similar but instead of a long sleeve he was wearing a yellow button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Pidge looked Keith over for a moment before giving a semi disappointed smile, “Dude is that what you’re gonna wear?” Keith gave Pidge a confused look, “You said bar!” Pidge looked at their watch and sighed, “Alright come on. We should head there before it gets too late.” Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket putting it on and grabbing his keys. He pet Cosmo’s head and locked the door to the apartment closing it up.


	2. Music to My Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk didn’t take long considering they were pretty close already. When they reached the club they could easily make out the curved neon letters that glowed brightly over the double doors, “Altea?” Pidge read over the name, “Interesting name for a bar.” Keith casually shrugged as he opened the door for his friends. The sound of a sweet melodic tone came from inside the bar that immediately caught their attention. Keith recognized the song right away, it had been ‘All that Jazz’ from the Chicago musical. Only this definitely wasn’t the original, it was far too soft and sweet to be Katherine Zeta Jones.

The bar was an easy 20 minute drive to downtown. They had decided to take Hunk’s car considering he lived in that area and knew his way around. He looked at the gps on his phone and sighed, “Traffic is looking pretty bad. We may have to walk some of the way if we wanna make it.” Keith looked at Hunk confused, “Does this place close early or something?” Hunk smiled putting down his phone as he made a right turn down a more open street, “Nope. It’s one of those themed bars that has this old speakeasy theme to it. Every couple hours they have a show for the guests and I really wanted to see it tonight.” 

 

Keith wished he knew why he didn’t hear about this place before. Then again he was pretty sure it was because of how much he was working. Hunk had managed to find a spot that was a five minute walk from the place and parked the car. Pidge climbed out and closed the door walking around to the other side where Keith and Hunk were getting out, “How did you hear about this place again Hunk?” he locked the car and placed the keys in his pocket, “One of the patients that came in a week ago told me about it. Sounded interesting enough that I put my own research into it and it looks pretty awesome so I wanted to take you guys.” 

 

The walk didn’t take long considering they were pretty close already. When they reached the club they could easily make out the curved neon letters that glowed brightly over the double doors, “Altea?” Pidge read over the name, “Interesting name for a bar.” Keith casually shrugged as he opened the door for his friends. The sound of a sweet melodic tone came from inside the bar that immediately caught their attention. Keith recognized the song right away, it had been ‘All that Jazz’ from the Chicago musical. Only this definitely wasn’t the original, it was far too soft and sweet to be Katherine Zeta Jones. 

 

As they walked up to the front a young bubbly blond with a bright smile greeted them, “Welcome to Altea. How many in your party?” She was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into a black pencil skirt with a black bow tie to match the theme of the place as she greeted the guests. She wore a name tag that said ‘Romelle.’ Hunk smiled back at her, “We have three.” Romelle nodded and looked at the bar seeing that it was incredibly crowded, “Alright. Looks like there are some available seats near the front on the left. It’s not the best seat here but you’ll at least be able to see the talent.” Hunk nodded with excitement as she gestured for them to head on inside past the red curtains that decorated the entryway.

 

The whole area was low lit with soft ember lights and candles that were placed on the round tables set up around the floor. Aside from some soft chatter the place was surprisingly quiet for being so crowded. Most of the people that were seated had their attention focused to the front of the bar where a live singer stood under a spotlight on stage. Music continued to play from an outside source that Keith was pretty sure was a prerecorded track. The singer was quick to catch his attention as she continued her song. She was a lanky woman wearing a long purple strapless gown. It sparkled in the spotlight and had a small peek-a-boo slit up the side of her dress to reveal one of her long shapely legs and long black gloves that cradled the mic passionately as her hair cascaded in silver waterfalls down her bare shoulders.

 

Now Keith understood what this place was, it was a live performance Swing Lounge. Something he thought only existed in movies, but here he was. Now he really wished he heard about this place sooner, in fact he wondered if they were interested in having live musicians as well as singers. He didn’t have time to dwell on that thought for long as Pidge elbowed him, “Earth to Keith. Are you gonna come sit with us or not?” Keith looked down at Pidge and nodded, “Yeah I’m coming…” he followed Hunk and Pidge to a table that was closer to the front and to the left of the stage. When they took a seat Pidge smirked at Keith, “Eyeing the singer Keith? Last I checked she wasn’t your type.” Keith sighed, “She’s not. But I am impressed by her voice.” Hunk nodded in agreement, “Yeah she’s really talented!” 

 

The singer finished her song out on a note that put the original song to shame which caused the audience to erupt with applause and whistles. She smiled and placed a hand to her chest and gave a modest curtsy before exiting the stage. The house lights came back up a bit more as a  man in a coattail suit sauntered out to the stage to the mic. He grinned, “Allura ladies and gentlemen!” He combed his fingers through his red hair, “Our next performer should be starting in just a few minutes. So sit tight!” 

 

The lounge settled down into soft chatter again as the guests returned to their drinks and company. Pidge stood up, “I’m gonna get a drink, anyone else?” Hunk shook his head, “I’m your driver tonight remember? I’ll just stick with water.” Pidge turned their attention to Keith, “What about you? Come on Keith don’t make me drink alone.” Truthfully Keith wasn’t interested in having a drink but once again that classic puppy dog pout from Pidge had him giving in, “I’ll just have whatever you get Pidge.” The other grinned and skipped off to the bar to get the drinks. Hunk laughed as Pidge hurried off before turning his attention back to Keith, “Hey glad you could make it out dude. It’s nice to see you.” Keith couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Hunk was such a good friend and incredibly patient. It wasn’t until now he was hyper aware of how many times he blew off plans to hang, “Of course Hunk. I’m really sorry I’ve been so busy lately.” Hunk just shook his head, “Don’t sweat it. We’re all adults here. Just don’t forget about me and Pidge when you make it big.” 

 

Keith snickered, “Like I could. I don’t trust anyone with Cosmo like I trust you. You two are stuck with me.” The light hearted joking eased the guilt and Keith couldn’t help but remember how much this felt like when they were back in school, minus the drinks. 

 

Pidge was returning a moment later with their drinks. That was when the three of them noticed the lights turning down low again. The guests clapped and cheered for the next awaited performer to make their way out into the spotlight. Keith looked down at his drink as Pidge passed the glass to him, “What did you get?” Pidge took a large gulp of their drink grinning at Keith, “An Arnold Palmer with extra strawberries.” Keith glanced over the glass noticing the collection of sweet strawberries that sank to the bottom of the glass. He was taking a sip when a bright reflective spark poked at his eye. He winced and flinched back rubbing his eye as he looked up, what the hell was that? But when he looked up that question quickly changed to, who the hell is that?

 

On the stage in front of them stood a tall thin man. From where they were sitting they only got to see the back of him as he stood by the mic. He was wearing black slacks and a matching black button up shirt that looked to be rolled up at the sleeves. On top of that he was wearing a bright blue vest that seemed to have been sparkling in the light from what seemed to be sequins. Keith could hear a few feminine swoons in the audience which had him shaking his head, ‘Pretty boy huh?’ that was when he heard the man start to sing.

 

“You had plenty money nineteen twenty-two…”

 

The voice was soft but had an unmistakable richness to the tone. Within the first few verses Keith could feel goosebumps on his skin, a normal reaction to hearing a man sing. Then the singer had to go and turn towards them. Keith could finally get a good look at his face and holy fuck. 

 

“Why don’t you do right...like some other men do~” He really wish he didn’t.

 

The man on stage was incredibly charming. Dark brown hair and caramel skin, eyes that only seemed to match the tone of his glittering blue vest and a grin that had Keith flushing straight up to his ears. His shirt was slightly open to show a bit of his collarbone and chest. His long fingers curled around the head of the mic stand as he brought it close to his lips. The show he was putting on for this audience only confirmed how confident this man was with his voice...and with his looks.

 

He sauntered around the stage kneeling down to gently brush a hand along the cheek of a pretty lady leaning close to the stage. She blushed and had to hold back an overly excited reaction as he moved his way to the other side of the stage, where Keith was sitting. The singer seemed to be paying careful attention to each interested face he saw in the audience. As embarrassed as Keith was from staring like a dazed school girl, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. And then the singer spotted Keith. Fuck fuck fuck! He probably stuck out in the crowd with what he was wearing and now Keith could feel his face turning shamelessly red. 

 

The singer however, only seemed to smile and move closer to the flustered Keith. It was way too easy for him to pick up on Keith’s vibes and this man didn’t seem to be the type to deny him a little attention. 

 

“Get outta here...get me some money too~” shit he had to come closer with incredible voice. Keith bit his lip as he felt the spotlight just lightly hit the edge of his face, “Why don’t ya do right?” He was really close now and Keith could see those long fingers getting closer to his face, “Like some other men…” Keith held his breath and looked down feeling a little too much pressure under those bright blue eyes. The long cool fingers playfully bopped him on the nose. Something Keith was not expecting and instinctively look back up at the guy again. He winked in return with that smile, “Do….~”

 

His blush returned as instantly as it went away along with another uncomfortable feeling he was not prepared for tonight. He could only watch as the man made his way back to the stage still holding that note as the music faded. The audience cheered with applause and a few whistles came as the singer took a bow. He took the time to blow a kiss to the audience before leaving the stage.

 

The man in the tux came back out to the stage along with some more lively music playing in the background, “How do you like that ladies and gentlemen? Let’s give another round of applause for Lance McClain!” The audience cheered again even louder this time. Keith however still seemed to be frozen in time staring at the direction that the singer, Lance had disappeared. Hunk and Pidge were quick to notice and playfully poked Keith who nearly spilled his drink.

 

“Whoa easy there Casanova,” Pidge snickered, “I was afraid we lost you there for a moment.” Hunk smiled back at him, “You seemed to really enjoy his performance.” Keith took another sip of his drink trying to shake off the teasing, “I actually thought he was a little pitchy,” yeah that didn’t sound like a lie at all. Allura had come back out for two more songs before the announcer announced last call. Pidge had a decent buzz going but Keith was still nursing on the one drink he had. He was grateful that Lance didn’t come out for another song. He didn’t think his heart or his pants could handle another performance like that. 

 

It was around 10:30 pm when Hunk walked up to pay the tab and give a generous tip to the bartender. Keith decided to run to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face before they headed out. He took a few deep breaths trying to get the image of Lance’s face out of his mind. Sure it was harmless to feel a little bit swooned by him but that was not something he needed right now. He needed to ask the manager if they would be willing to accept musicians and he needed to get his head on straight.

 

When his heart finally calmed down Keith stood up straight and turned around only to bump into another tall man who’s build nearly took Keith off his feet. He was wearing a similar outfit to what Romelle was wearing up front, most likely another person working here. Keith quickly apologized, “I’m really sorry!” The man placed a hand up to stop Keith, “It’s alright, this bathroom is a little small anyway. Sorry for nearly knocking you over.” The man had a silver streak in his hair and a small scar on his nose. Keith shook his head in return, “No need to apologize….um do you work here?” the man blinked and looked down gesturing to his attire, “Did the uniform give it away?” he laughed and nodded, “What can I do for you?” Keith figured this was his chance to ask, “Um is it possible to speak with your manager? I have a couple questions for him.

 

He gave Keith a surprised look, “Coran? Sure I don’t see why not, unless you’re going to report me for bumping into you.” Keith shook his head, “I’m interested in possibly working here…” There he said it, that wasn’t so hard...now he just had to say that to the manager. The guy smiled, “Really? Alright I can make that happen. Come with me.” He walked out of the bathroom gesturing for Keith to follow.

 

They made their way through the crowd until managing to stop at a door by the stage that said, ‘Employees only’ he turned and gestured to Keith, “Wait here I’ll get him for you.” Keith nodded and waited patiently outside the door as the worker disappeared behind it. A moment later the announcer appeared from behind the door smoothing down his impressive mustache, “Hello! I’m Coran, the manager of this establishment. My employee, Shiro, informed me you are interested in employment here?” 

 

Keith had to make sure he didn’t stare like an idiot as he quickly answered, “Oh yes…!” perhaps that was a little too quickly, “My name’s Keith. I was wondering if you had a need for any musicians? I could honestly play whatever you like and this place is amazing.” Coran seemed to think it over for a moment before frowning, “Unfortunately we don’t really hire musicians for the talent. Just singers, but we are in need of some staff to help wait tables and work the bar area.” Keith frowned as disappointment set in. 

 

“However this place is still pretty new. I might change my mind for musicians in the future. We just don’t have the means for a live band right now.” Keith nodded, “If you wish to you could keep checking back in with us.” He gave him an apologetic look, “Sorry Keith. Maybe we’ll have better news for you in the future.” Coran held out his hand which Keith took with a polite handshake, “In the meantime please be sure to come back and see us!” he flashed a grin before bidding Keith a farewell and disappearing back behind the door.

 

Keith stood there a little confused for a moment before finally giving a defeated sigh and turning to take his leave. He made sure to meet with Pidge and Hunk outside of Altea rubbing his head, “Hey where were you? We almost thought you fell into the toilet.” Pidge teased. Keith only smirked at Pidge, “Nah I was busy researching an exorcism to rid me of you once and for all.” Pidge gave a mocking ha ha in response as they all turned to head for the car. Keith didn’t want to bring down the fun night they had with his disappointment. He really did have a good time with them, even if the end of it put a damper on his spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith can't catch a break! Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Allura's song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u5rS7VIkJI
> 
> Lance's song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlTFIeBKmvQ

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try my hand at a Klance fanfiction. I felt like I had a bit of a rough start in deciding where to separate the chapters. Truthfully this fanfic probably won't be as long as The Emptiness, but let's see what happens! Voltron modern day AU where everyone is in their mid to late 20's being responsible adults and such. I'm gonna do what I can to keep everyone in character as much as I can, hope you guys like it!


End file.
